Angels
Angels or Angelkind Introduction Angels are winged beings with the ability to fly, speed and strength and are as close to immortal as can be. That are a very powerful and nigh-immortal species implied to have existed even before the dawn of humankind. Angels also produce a toxin that must be regularly discharged into somebody else or it drives them insane, thus they create vampires—Made from willing human volunteers. The angels, despite the myths, were not heavenly agents. They were rulers and businessmen, practical and merciless. They did not like losing their investments. They relied on the Guild and its hunters to retrieve their runaways. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) About Powers & Abilities * Ability to Fly * Immortality * Ascension * Angelfire Adulthood * hundred-year mark that constituted adulthood among angel kind. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 Laws / Taboo * Angels in Sleep were inviolate. It was one of their most fundamental laws. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Archangels decide who gets Made and who does the Making. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Angels didn't feel the cold the way mortals did, but worth was always welcome. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 5 * Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 * Angelic vengeance could be soul-destroyingly brutal."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Angelkind isn't exactly known for it's lack of access. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Angle's bodies are capable of healing the most horrific wounds, but the cost is pain. No drug to numb pain will work on angelic bodies, though they've tried to find such for centuries. They can only soften the hurt, not eliminate it. * Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 * Angelic vengeance could be soul-destroyingly brutal."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Nobody said no to an angel. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Catastrophic Events * The Falling * Cascade Ruling Body * Cadre of Ten Types of Angels or States of Being * Angels * Archangels * Ancients * Sleepers * Legion Angelec Pairs * Some long-mated Angel couples were rumored to share an effortless mental link across time and distance. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Angel Children and Reproduction * Babes were rare among immortals. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 * Angels don't reproduce like humans, only a single child may be born in a decade.Archangel's Legion, ch. 2 The Made / Toxins * Angels Made Vampires * Angels didn't Make other angels Origin Theories * Some think their messengers from the gods * Some just think they're a different species—what humans may evolve to in billions of years * Angels have been around since the earliest cave drawings * there were as many explanations as there were stars in the skies "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Physical Description / Attributes * Wings all varieties of color combinations. Other Details * Angels grow into their immortality over the course of centuries. * It was highly unusual for an angel to request emancipation as an adolescent. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 Known Angels To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 6. Archangel's Legion Hundreds of Angels fell from the sky of New York City without warning all at one time over the City of New York, over a four hour period—eight hundred and eighty seven angels fell in total. The incident came to be known as "The Falling". Archangel's Legion, ch. 2 See Also * Vampires * Guild Hunters * Full Reading List Notes They are called "angels" only because they are winged beings—They have nothing to do with any kind of belief system. Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Angels